


Bouquet

by RueRambunctious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Faked Death, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueRambunctious/pseuds/RueRambunctious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose left a flower on Severus' grave for every person he had ever been with, but he only ever took one home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bouquet

Lily came first. Lily was First, and for a long time she was the first thing he thought of in the morning; and the last thing at night. She grew tired of their fun after a while, and years later she tired of him entirely.

After Lily grew bored Severus turned his attention to her sister Petunia, but she had quickly turned bitter when she consistently did not get accepted to Hogwarts. She found herself a ‘real man’ who was everything he was not (and likely married the brute to spite him and Lily both).

Narcissa captured the majority of Severus’ teenage years, other than a brief dalliance with Lupin. Narcissa had a morbid fascination with her fiancé’s runt of a friend and found it prudent to practise techniques for pleasing Lucius on the less demanding Severus first. Severus held a morbid fascination with Lupin and thought it prudent not to allow Lucius the dubious honour of Severus’ final virginity. Narcissa did not bat an eyelid at finding Severus sleeping in her husband’s study with love bites marking his white neck.

Years later it was Pansy who used his body to prepare herself for her prospective Malfoy husband. Perhaps she was not quite as exquisite to look at as Narcissa was, but neither was he, and Pansy was more than a match in her cunning and various other Slytherin attributes. Draco never found out but Lucius’ perception had always been keener than his son’s. He simply smirked: purebloods were all about keeping treasures in the family.

After graduation and her marriage to his godson, Pansy re-introduced Severus to Lavender. Such a filthy harlot and aptly named: her name connotes both lavatories and vendors. 

It was many years later that Severus encountered Rose. She had stumbled across his grave one day and after hearing the war stories she grew quite taken with him. She spent many an hour chatting to his carved marker, and even longer talking to Severus once she discovered the rumour of his death had been greatly exaggerated. She had gotten her brains from her mother and her passion from her father, and that made her stubborn, genius and fiery. A wonderful specimen of young womanhood. She had inherited Weasley’s hair also. It was so like Lily’s.

He had told her Rose stories no one else could tell her. She was enraptured, often wearing that same expression her mother had worn in the school library. Rose started leaving flowers of her namesake on his grave but they quickly became a more varied bouquet: one lily, one petunia, one narcissus, one lupin, one pansy, one sprig of lavender and one young, beautiful rose. Severus left all others on his grave, but he always took the rose home to place in pride of place on every available surface of his cramped home.

She noticed their lack, and waited for him.

Shortly after, he took Rose home with him, and cherished her on every available surface of his cramped little house. Thereafter they spent the rest of their lives in a home that smelt of roses.


End file.
